New Generation
by McCloud Kid
Summary: This fic takes many years ahead of Star Fox Assault. Begining will be slow. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A dreadnought class ship is drifting around the Orbital Gate a space station over Corneria, it warps ships that are not equipped with a jump drive. The reason the ship was there was it needed fuel. The crew of the ship was a group of five mercenaries called team Star Fox. The team was first formed many years ago. The only know members names were, James McCloud and Peppy Hare. Then the team was leaded by James' son, Fox McCloud, now the team is commanded by Lazar Danzek McCloud.

The Star Fox name is know all throughout the Lylat System and they have a flawless record of success. Lazar D. McCloud is the leader. Fox is still a member of the team, now 47 he seldom climbs into an Arwing. Krystal McCloud is also there filling the same role as Fox. Janet Lombardi, daughter of Falco Lombardi, she is the ace pilot of the group. Fay Pawson, an average pilot, she is very skilled with many types of blasters, also she is a relative of General Pepper. Miyu Tsuzurahara, he is a technical genius, he can be a bit hard to understand at times but the general message of what he's talking about gets through.

(Space Station Fueling Bay)

Lazar was casually walking through the fueling bay until he walked to one of the workers. "Hey, you. How much longer until the ship is refueled?" The worker walked to a nearby computer terminal and replied "The fueling should be complete in about an hour." Lazar then left with a nod.

_I wonder if Miyu is done testing the jump-drives for the Arwings? I'm sure he's in the hangar bay with Dad and his friend Slippy. I still can't believe that the old team saved Lylat from doom so many times. How often do you travel across Lylat to single handedly stop an army?_

Lazar was strolling down one of the station's many metallic hallways his boots making a thick clicking noise with each step. He then came to an elevator and went down several floors. After exiting Lazar was standing in a fairly large room. It was the hangar bay where many different vehicles where stored. He walked to an Arwing with Fox and Slippy were standing nearby and Miyu was in the cockpit. "Hey Dad!" Lazar shouted out to his father.

"Hey Son, how is the fueling progress on the Great Fox?"

"It should be done in about an hour." Miyu then climbed out of the Arwing. A lynx, he had dark brown fur with the occasional black streak and white fur on his jaw and cheeks.

"Okay, the jump drives for the Arwings are done. You want an explanation how jump drives work Lazar?" asked Miyu.

"Yeah sure."

"From my research when certain conditions are met small sub-space ruptures begin to occur around the ship, after this continues for a brief moment the tear in sub-space acts as a mini-black hole and the Arwing is propelled forward at a great speed, but this tear in sub-space makes a large explosion after the jump so beware what is around you when you decide to use it." Miyu finished the explanation to Lazar and the others, Lazar was silent for awhile trying to figure out Miyu's explanation. Then Slippy made a comment, "What he's saying is that jump-drives are more dangerous than the gate but the drive can be used anytime, and the jump-drive uses quite a a bit of energy so don't over use it.

With that task done Lazar, Fox, and Miyu start walking to the Great Fox. "Miyu when will we test the jump-drives?" asked Lazar.

Instead of Miyu replying Fox did. "After we refuel and we are orbiting over Corneria. That's when we'll do the test." Lazar simply nodded in response. The Great Fox the team was using is actually the old Great Fox. During the Aparoid invasion Peppy had to crash the Great Fox to allow the rest of the team to defeat the Aparoid Queen. Peppy escaped in a life pod just before crashing. Despite the huge amount of money they received for saving Lylat it wasn't enough. Peppy decided to reuse the old Great Fox and give it a much needed overhaul.

(Great Fox)

Lazar and Fox are in the ship's gym sparing with each other. Peppy and Fay are on the bridge making sure the ship was operating correctly. Krystal was in her room and Miyu is in the hangar bay working on his many experiments.

(Great Fox gym)

Lazar swung his staff in a downward slash, but Fox blocked this by quickly moving his staff in horizontal position above is head. The staffs made a loud cracking noise as they made contact. Fox twirled his staff and suddenly attempted to jab Lazar in the stomach but Lazar slid backward to avoid the blow. Lazar and Fox continued to parry and dodge each others blows. The way they moved was a dance of combat and sheer speed and agility. After parrying one of Fox's attacks Lazar backed away and went into a defensive stance, closing his eyes. Fox took notice of his change of stance and spread his feet apart and tightly griped his weapon. Fox then charged at his son, and swung his staff with all his strength in a overhead slash-like attack.

For Lazar when he closed his eyes the way he saw the world completely changed, Fox's movements seemed to go in slow motion. Fox's staff was inches away from hitting Lazar. With blinding speed and quick reflexes, he slid to the left, dodging the attack, then he turned around and pinned Fox to the ground. A cocky smirk crawled onto Lazar's facial features. "Looks like I win this round."Lazar then stood up allowing his stunned father to gawk.

"How were you able to dodge my attack and pin me down like that so fast?" Fox said surprised and his son's ability to use a staff. "Has your mom been giving you lessons?" Lazar chucked at that comment.

"No she hasn't. I'm guessing Mom also beat you in sparing matches like these."

"Yes, she did, but that was only because she was trained with the staff for years. Also from what Krystal told me Cerinians have very acute senses and telepathy. There was about a two second pause before Fox spoke again. "Well, whatever that was a good match. But I still have a lot of kick in me." After that they decided to go back to their rooms and clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

(Great Fox bridge)

The bridge of the Great Fox was silent except for the occasional beep from the computers. Peppy broke the silence. "Fay can you do me a favor? Contact the Cornerian Defense Headquarters." Fay then slid over to a nearby computer terminal, after a few quick keystrokes a secretary's face appeared and the Cornerian insignia was visible in the background. "Good afternoon, how can I help you?" the secretary said politely.

"I would like to speak with General Pepper please. Tell him it's the Star Fox team."

"One moment please." The screen went to a picture of the Cornerian Defense Fleet insignia, accompanied with a sky blue background. After Peppy waited for a brief moment the General's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Peppy. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to inform you that we will be testing some new equipment and we need your consent for these test."

"What will exactly will you be testing?"

"A sort of warping technology, also we will need a team of scientist to record these test"

"Sounds good, you have my consent, and I will have the paperwork done by tomorrow. Pepper out."

(Great Fox hallway)

Janet was walking down one of the Great Fox's many metallic hallways. She was planning on going on one of the Arwing simulators, then she came across Lazar and Fox, sweaty and worn out.

"Hey boys. You win again Lazar?" He voice was oozing with sarcasm just like her father.

"Yeah I won, and won big time." A grin of satisfaction crossed Lazar's face.

"I'm telling you, you mother is giving you lessons behind my back! Fox stubborn as always, was still unable to get over the fact Lazar beat him in such a dazzling fashion.

Janet decided to toy with Fox a little bit,"Did you actually have to try and beat Lazar Fox?"

"Yes, if I was five years younger it would be a totally different story." Fox was starting to feel old after that comment.

"Well, whatever, nice job showing up your father like that Lazar." Janet then continued to walk down the hallway.

(Fox and Krystal's room)

Krystal was in the room reading a book. A soft knock came to the door, then the door slid open and Fox walked in. "Hello Fox, how did you match with Lazar go?" she asked kindly.

"Take a guess."

"Lazar"

"Yup, every time I spar with him he gets faster and more skilled."

"Then you should be proud of him"

"I am, it's just the fact he rubs it in."

"You used to be like that too you know."

"Yeah, I was. I'm gonna get into the shower, sparring with that kid works up a good sweat."

"From what you told me, I can believe you." Krystal put her book down her book, got up and gave Fox a kiss on the cheek. "Take your time, relax, you need it."

"Alright, I could use a good hot shower anyways." Fox returned her kiss and then walked off to the bathroom.

(Lazar's room)

Lazar just walked into his room. Lazar's room looked like an average room, for a teenager anyways. Lazar had a queen sized bed, sound system, television, game system and, many other odds and ends, including some family heirlooms, for example, James' sunglasses, which were in a air-tight display case. Lazar made a bee line to the bathroom to take his shower. He removed his clothes revealing a well toned body, all that training with his father have paid off over the years.

_Tomorrow I'll ask Mom to spar with me, I've seen her train with her staff, but I never saw her in combat, just stories. And to think, I'm half Cerinian. What my Mom told me about her powers amaze me. I think that's what give me an edge over my Dad. And one day I'd like to use that gold staff Mom has._

(Great Fox hangar bay)

Miyu was absorbed in his work, he is working on the final adjustments for the Arwing jump-drives. Fine tuning every possible thing imaginable. Miyu would do one small adjustment and then many rigorous computer simulations. Peppy then walked in with good news. "Miyu." no answer, "Miyu!" still no answer, Peppy then decided to get behind Miyu and shout. "Miyu!"

"Whaaah! What was that for Peppy?" Miyu said startled.

"Trying to get your attention. I have some good news you would like to hear. General Pepper is allowing us to test the Arwing jump-drives tomorrow. How are the pretests coming along?"

"Good, good, I'm doing the final adjustments right now. I can't wait for tomorrow, to test the Arwings and see if all my hard work paid off."

"You know Miyu, you remind me of Slippy, he now works with his dad. They designed the new Landmaster model you see that we have." There was a slight pause before Peppy spoke again. "Boy am I getting old. I remember working with James, now I work with his grandson. Fox always said to me 'Peppy, the day you die is the day you retire'"

(Simulator)

Janet was being tailed by three enemy ships. She easily looped around destroyed the trio of fighters. Suddenly six more fighters shot at Janet's Arwing, she barrel rolled and deflected the laser shots. She then did a U-turn barrel rolled again and destroyed the targets. Janet decided she was bored with the simulations, she shut down the simulator and exited. She'd rather fly with Lazar but he just got done sparring with Fox, so she decided to head back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update the story.

_It was completely pitch black, an infinite void of emptiness and black. Then vague images were forming, filling the void of black. Shouts of terror and worry were heard. Terror and malice was the dominate unseen force. There was a lone Arwing, filling the cockpit was the chilling emotion of fear and unrest. A giant metaphorical hand grabbed the Arwing. Images fleeting, black filling the void once again. _

(Great Fox, Lazar's room, 3:36 A.M.)

Lazar then instantly sat up, panting and sweating. He had a nightmare. Then the door slid open and a figure masked by shadow entered the room and asked, "Lazar, are you alright? I heard screams." It was Krystal.

"I'm...alright...just a...nightmare." Lazar said breathing heavily between words.

Krystal was worried. She could sense that there was something more. "Do you remember anything?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, but only vague details."

"Can you tell me?"

"I remember seeing an Arwing alone in the middle of space, I couldn't see who was inside, but I could feel their emotions, I sensed fear. Then this giant hand came along and took away the Arwing. Then I was in this room, a shadowed figure was torturing someone, I couldn't tell. After that I woke up."

Krystal frowned, she had dreams similar to the one Lazar described, "I think you had a vision."

"Vision?" Lazar was confused.

"I think you've inherited some of my physic abilities, one of them was having visions in dreams, usually foreshadowing future events. I'm worried now."

"Don't be, it was just a nightmare, I'll be fine."

"Alright, good night." Krystal then left the room and Lazar fell back asleep shortly afterwards.

(Great Fox, Lazar's room, 9:00 A.M.)

Lazar's alarm began to buzz loudly. Lazar groggily rose out of bed, shutting off the alarm. Lazar was thinking about the nightmare, but he quickly dropped it. He then headed to the bathroom for his morning shower.

(Great Fox bridge)

Peppy was talking to General Pepper about the final preparations for the jump-drive tests.

"I have finished speaking to our scientist, we have two teams ready for the test. What time will these test begin?" Pepper said in his usual tone of authority.

"Okay, we don't exactly know when we will start, the test will begin over Corneria and end over Macbeth. You should send a team over to Macbeth right away."

"What about a worst case scenario?"

"If it does come to that, the person might become lost in an unknown part of space, or end up in an alternate dimension. Also after the test will there be any jobs for us?"

"Sadly no, contact me when you're ready to begin" The screen when to black and then turned off.

(Simulator room)

Miyu was using the simulator program to run some final test, everything was working well in the test. The only problem was that the Arwing's computer system would black out then boot back up, but it was a minor problem and a rare occurrence. Then Janet and Fox entered the room.

"Hey guys." Miyu said in a cheery tone.

"Hey, want to join us in the simulators?" Fox asked.

"No thanks, I'll pass for now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright" Fox and Janet climbed into the simulators.

(Simulator)

Janet and Fox appeared on separate ends of an arena. They were going to have a dogfight in the Cornerian Capitol skyline. Almost immediately they began to shoot at each other. Fox was tailing Janet skillfully maneuvering his Arwing shooting green blaster shots at Janet. Janet looped around but, Fox followed, Janet then did an U-turn, during that U-turn she did a barrel roll to reflect any shots coming her way. Janet then activated her Arwing's boost and tilted to the right flying at a downward angle trying to shake Fox off her tail. Fox on the other hand boosted and went left, while he was bearing left he charged his laser and when the Arwings crossed paths Fox released the charged plasma bolt making contact with Janet's craft, shaking the cockpit violently.

Janet's shield was down to 50 power and her right wing was slightly damaged. Fox's Arwing was still in mint condition. Fox may be old but that doesn't mean he didn't learn a few tricks. Janet was now tailing Fox, she charged her laser and fired, but Fox reflected it with a well timed barrel roll. Fox then tilted his Arwing all the way to one side and flew between two skyscrapers, Janet however was caught off guard and she crashed her Arwing into the buildings.

(Simulator room)

The simulators hissed open and Fox and Janet climbed out, Janet had a smirk of disappointment on her face. She then asked "How the heck were you able to get your Arwing between those two skyscrapers?"

"Skill and many years of practice and hands-on-experience." Fox chuckled afterwards.

Miyu was watching the fight the whole time and he was amazed how skilled they were. He then complemented the two on their piloting skills. "Thanks Miyu." Fox replied.

(kitchen)

Lazar was contently eating pancakes with Krystal and Peppy, with idle chit-chat between bites. "I'm glad me and General Pepper got the fine details about the tests out of the way." mused Peppy.

"That's good to hear, who is going to pilot the prototypes?" asked Lazar.

"You and Miyu"

"And Where?" Lazar said with his mouth full.

"Corneria to Macbeth."

"Alright. So, what else is on our to do list as of right now?"

"Nothing really. No jobs are worth taking."

Lazar finished his food and said, "I'm gonna be in the gym if anyone need me." he then left the room. Lazar was casually walking down the hall and he made a quick stop to his room. He grabbed a long jet black case. He left his room and continued to the gym. His father, Fox, was inside sitting on a nearby bench about ready to begin his workout. "What ya got there son?"

"I think you should know." Lazar then put the black case on the bench and undid the locks revealing two Katanas "I'm in the mood for a challenge today."

"Alright, but first lets get an audience." Fox then picked up his wrist gauntlet pressed a few buttons and spoke into it, "Everyone please come to the gym." He pressed one more button and the message was heard over the Great Fox's intercom system. "Now we wait." About two minuites later the whole team was in the gym. "Why are we all here?" Asked Janet.

"Everyone take a seat, me and my son just want to entertain you guys, just stay quiet." the whole team except Fox and Lazar were confused. Lazar walked over to the black case sitting on the bench and then tossed Fox a sword. They then unsheathed their swords and took their stances. The team was shocked by the weapon of choice. "You ready dad?"

HAHA! Cliff-hanger.

You'll just have to wait.


End file.
